Body Prints in the Sand
by FantasyGirl222
Summary: It's been a month since the forest, and Denzel has been missing Cloud's gentle loving. They finally get some time together. DenzelXCloud oneshot


Hi hi everyone! This my second CloudXDenzel fanfic written for RandomPerson535. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I do not own these characters.

Body prints in the Sand

It felt like years, but it had only been a month since Cloud and Denzel had done anything together. The makofied swordsman had been so busy that he barely had any time left for his young lover. Denzel was beginning to think that maybe…maybe their relationship was failing. The saddening thought burned through his mind as he lay, relaxing, sprawled upon the sands of Costa de Sol. The bright glare of the moon fixated itself upon his young half-naked body.

He just lied there until he heard the ever-so-quiet footsteps approach just behind him. He sat up and turned to see none other than his favorite chocobo-haired hero, Cloud. Denzel was so wrapped up in his frustrating thoughts, he had forgotten why he came to the shores of Costa de Sol in the first place. Cloud had asked him to meet him there.

He stared into those mako-blue eyes of his, that glowed even more inside the soft bluish white light of the full moon. He only wore a pair of navy blue swim trunks, leaving his taut chest exposed to the moonlight licking away at his milky skin. Denzel gazed on until Cloud snapped him out of it with his smooth voice.

"It's a beautiful night." He looked up into the dark blue night sky, then back into the eyes of his young lover. "Why don't we go for a little skinny dip?"

Denzel stared at Cloud a little oddly, then stared into the shimmering vast waters that wished and washed over the edge of the shore. He'd never skinny dipped before and always wondered why so many people enjoyed it. But the thought of the ocean waters surrounding the naked skin of his body did quite sound…sensational. He quickly stood from the sand and started on the annoying strings of his trunks, hastily removing and discarding them when he was finished.

He smiled then twirled around to see a slightly gaping Cloud eyeing him almost as similar as you would eye a deliciously prepared rib eye steak.

Now it was Cloud's turn to gawk. He had never really seen Denzel fully unclothed before. During that one time they had sex in the forest, Denzel had only pulled off his pants to get a better access to Cloud's needful member. And during that, he was sitting on Cloud, so he couldn't exactly get a good look at his body. But to see the boy in plain view, fully exposed, he all but drooled. His small body wasn't as small as one would think. Evidence of wielding his pole-like weapon was clearly shown. Fine, somewhat muscular lines helped build his well cut chest, all equipped with the most perfect dusky little nipples atop a gorgeously porcelain skin. His hungry eyes then moved downwards, following a cute line of dark pubic hair, all the way down to the boy's perfect jewels. Ohhh, he wanted to just grab the youth's dangling member and-

"Helllooo! Cloud?" Denzel waved his hands in cloud's face to snap him out of his dirty reverie.

"Wha…huh?", came the dazed response.

Denzel smirked. "Well? Are we going to swim or not?" He placed his arms behind his head and tilted it in question, the smug smirk never leaving his face.

Cloud blinked twice, surprised by the boy's overconfidence. His own lips formed a smirk as he pulled the strings of his trunks loose and responded: "Course'. Gonna let me undress first?" He finally removed them and watched as Denzel stared at his perfect, battle-ready body. Still smirking, he grabbed Denzel's hand. "Come on," he said as he ran, dragging Denzel gleefully behind him.

The water was torturously cold at first, but slowly, it started to feel warmer the longer they stayed in. Denzel waded peacefully as he stared into the starry sky. He wondered what Cloud was thinking and wanted to ask him, but when he looked back down from the stars to ask, Cloud was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Cloud?" He looked around, searching for his blonde boyfriend and was about to start panicking, when he felt something delightfully tight around his member. He gasped and tangled his fingers in the submerged head of blonde hair, knowing immediately what was going on.

Underwater, Cloud grasped hold of Denzel's tiny hips while using all of his fellating skill. After all, he had never given a blowjob from underwater before.

Meanwhile, above water… Denzel's loud moaning grew even louder as Cloud started deep-throating him. He was just about fully hard now. Cloud continued until he felt Denzel's grasp on his head tighten, signaling Denzel was close to release. He quickly pulled away and came up from the shifting waters, meeting Denzel's hazy gaze. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were a light shade of pink. He grinned and looked the needy boy over. Then, remembering his own growing need, he grabbed the back of Denzel's head, bringing him in for a hungry kiss. Denzel moaned into the kiss and began rocking his body against Cloud.

He could feel Cloud rub his hand slowly up his thighs and gradually pull his legs apart. Denzel's eyes opened as he felt Cloud parting his small cheeks.

"N-no…Cloud s-stop." He squirmed and kicked, lifting his lust-filled gaze to Cloud's confused one. "Cloud, I…I want to do it in the sand." He turned his lusty gaze to the glittering sands, then back to Cloud with a grin on his face. Cloud blinked once then returned the grin mischievously.

Before Denzel knew it, he was removed from the shifting waters and placed upon the soft, shimmering grains of the sand. He giggled as the grains of sand immediately stuck to his wet skin.

Cloud just watched. The boy's lovely gentleness amazed him sometimes… He just stared down at the beautiful boy, enjoying this moment blissfully…but was soon snapped out of his daze.

"Um, Cloud, your doing it again," Denzel said, not losing an ounce of lust.

"I'm sorry. Your just so…" He placed a hand on Denzel's soft cheek and held his gaze intensely. Denzel's cheeks turned an even more deeper shade of pink.

Cloud slowly lowered his lips to Denzel's. As they lost themselves in each other's mouth, Cloud grinded his hot, moist, body against the boy's. Their hard members rubbed against each other, eliciting a long, dragging moan from Denzel. The youth suddenly broke the kiss. "Cloud…t-take me…take me, pleeeeaassse!", he squirmed and grasped the sands erotically.

At that moment, something was awakened inside of Cloud. Something like an erotic sex-craving dragon that had been asleep inside of him until now.

With eyes so full of lust they, glowed (well, they glowed brighter anyway), he grabbed the youth's legs and placed them over his shoulders, then clutched the boy's slender waist. He made brief eye contact before ramming relentlessly into the waiting youth. Denzel's cry echoed, musically, throughout the breezy air. He waited for the boy to get more comfortable before thrusting into him again…and again…and again until he kept a steady but reckless rhythm. All the while, Denzel writhed and clutched the glittering sand, matching his movements with Cloud's monstrous pounding.

Cloud grabbed hold of Denzel' leaking member and pumped along with his erratic movements. He tilted his head back, lost in the bliss of the boy's warmth and tightness, his mouth fell open and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. It just felt so damn good!

As Denzel continued his song of ecstasy, the waves behind them began to pick up, water slightly crashing against the rocks that sat within the shoreline. "_Hah, hah, uhn, _Cloud I-I'm gonna- _Aaaah!_" The blissful feeling took over Denzel's entire body. He was so lost, he hadn't noticed Cloud had came right along with him.

Their cries drifted off, only to be swallowed by the sounds of the dark waters crashing against the rocks.

Cloud collapsed next to Denzel's heaving chest. He stared off into the cosmos, afterglow still upon him. He moved his blue gaze to Denzel as the youth rolled over and placed an arm across his chest, snuggling his chocolate brown hair into the side of his flawless chest. Memories of the forest drifted into his head.

He buried his fingers into the youth's soft hair, his gaze never leaving his face. "Denzel." The serene boy immediately raised his deep-blue eyes to meet Cloud's glowing blue ones. "I'm sorry for not, you know, spending enough time with you." Denzel just listened intently, continuing to stare into those glowing orbs of his. "It's just that- I've been so busy with deliveries and what not…And-" Denzel raised a tiny finger an placed it upon the softness of Cloud's lips.

"It's ok, Cloud. I know. I know you're a busy guy and your doing the best you can and…" He landed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "And I love you." He smiled softly, receiving another smile from his hero lover.

"Now…let's go to sleep." He snuggled closer to Cloud and they both quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. While up above, the great cosmos watched over them.

*giggle* How you enjoyed it! And please review. ^_~*


End file.
